


We Did What?

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Famous, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Top Harry, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne took the break up of his former boyfriend, Zayn Malik very hard. Luckily he has had his friend Harry to support him, except Harry did much more than just support Liam one night in New York. Now over two months later Liam doesn't even remember it happening, and Harry hasn't mentioned it to him at all, but when he mentions it to Louis there is bound to be some problems. It has also been made clear that Liam hasn't been feeling so well, and this may force Harry to face the consequences of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account.

Harry's POV

"Louis, I accidently had sex with Liam," I whisper under my breath in my best friend's ear as we sit at an award show just minutes before it begins. 

"YOU WHAT?!" his loud reaction draws the three rows behind us attention, the people next to us and I'm pretty sure even Beyoncé heard him from the other side of the theater.

"I had hoped that telling you in a public place would calm your reaction," I groan smacking his arm hard while glancing around anxiously searching to see if any nosey person might have their phone out or are eavesdropping. Even some celebrities love a little gossip to listen in on.

"Sorry, but you can't exactly tell me that and not expect a reaction. What do you mean accidently and when did this happen?" he hisses leaning in close his blue eyes narrowed warning me that I have exactly three minutes to explain myself before I am being the one smacked.

"Remember that night the four of us went out partying in New York a couple of months ago?" I begin making him raise an eyebrow at me. He gets this really impatient look to him which is a look he always wears when he feels that somebody is being stupid or he is questioning their sanity.

"Hazza...you weren't drunk the most you had was a buzz. Liam on the other hand was downright wasted and was experiencing emotional turmoil after that disastrous phone call he had with Zayn, and ended their relationship. If what you are saying is true it was no accident on your part," he warns me sharply.

"Well it was, I mean sort of. I had walked him to his room to make sure he didn't fall down in some hallway or something, but he started crying. He brought up all his insecurities, his struggles with his confidence, his weight, how he feels so stupid or out of place all the time and how breaking up with Zayn brought that all back for him in a giant tidal wave of hate," 

"I couldn't leave him like that so I went into his room with him. He said he was going to go wash up before going to bed I told him I would wait for him in the room if he liked. Well I sat there and waited a good half hour. The shower never turned on, the only thing I heard was the sink. I got worried. I open the door he's curled up on the floor, his knees drawn to his chest and he's hurting himself with some stupid razor. It was awful and there was so much blood. I snatched it away from him and cleaned him up. Luckily it wasn't all that deep and with some gauze and Neosporin he was okay. I brought him to bed and got him all tucked in, but he pleaded for me to stay. I took my clothes off leaving only my boxers before climbing in with him under the sheets. I held him and whispered in his ear. I found myself rubbing his back and then I kissed him. I got lost in it all. He kisses me, but was a little reluctant at first. By the time I came to my sense the deed was already done. I had mind blowing sex with one of my friends," I explain under my breath nervously fearing what Louis' reaction might be.

"He's doing that again? I thought we had him past that after the third tour. I guess it doesn't sound too horrible, I mean you did stay to comfort him. I'm sure you have things worked out with by now," he shrugs his voice softening as that sassy look disappears to be replaced with a look he always gets when thinking about Liam or Niall's battles with things from the past.

"No, that's not the bad part. Lou, he doesn't remember any of it. I bailed before sunrise and even changed the sheets. He came to my room in the afternoon asking if he had hurt himself again and who cleaned him up," I whisper hanging my head in shame. 

Louis' eyes get as big as saucers he looks like he might just murder me right there in front of everybody, but my saving grace comes as a rather pale and shaky Liam appears from the bathroom with a worrisome Niall close to his side.

I give Louis my own impression of Liam's puppy dog, pleading him to not say anything in front of him. 

He huffs at me, but keeps his mouth shut. 

With my conscience feeling a little better after telling somebody, I turn my attention to a rather pale looking Liam.

"Are you okay?" I ask my voice a low whisper yet again as I lean in close to him, my long arm falling over his chair, my hand resting gently on his shoulders.

"I think I'm coming down with a stomach bug. I have been getting sick for the past three days," he confesses leaning into my touch. 

I ignore the glare I am getting from Louis and pull Liam in closer not caring what it may look like to the celebrities around us or the people that will be surely seeing us on their TVs in a matter of seconds. 

"If you're ill you should have stayed at the house," I whisper to him as I try to make our positions appear as normal as possible as the show begins and the cameras begin filming the host and people in the audience at random.

"I felt okay though a couple of hours ago. I thought it had gone away," he explains his voice barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Okay, if you feel sick again though let one of us know," I warn him as the worst nightmare images come running through my mind of him throwing up on live TV or on somebody in the audience or worse right on stage when we accept an award. He would be asked about it in interviews for months and tormented about it online for who knows how long.

An hour into the show I begin to relax. He has a little bit of color returning back to his face, he's shivering still, but not so bad. He might just make it through this.

"The winner for best Musical Group is ONE DIRECTION!" the presenter announces making us all rise to our feet. 

I reach the end of the aisle closely following Louis and Niall, but when I glance behind me I notice that Liam is having trouble following. He is swaying dangerously as he grips the back of the people's seats in front of us as he slowly moves forward. 

Without even thinking I reach out for him grabbing his arm as he stumbles. I pull him away from the chairs and into my arms. He is up against my chest his knees buckling beneath him as I hold him close hoping for him to get his baring and not pass out on national TV.

"Liam, can you make it okay or do you want to slip out the bathrooms?" I whisper in his ear as I feel him slowly begin to straighten.

"I-I can make it. Just stick by me just in case?" he pleads as he slowly straightens moving away from me. I give him a nod in assurance and keep my arm loosely around his waist as we join Niall and Louis in making our way to the stage. 

I ignore the looks and whispers of celebrities not caring about what they are currently thinking; my only worry is Liam's health and safety. 

Liam sticks to my side, but makes it a point to not step up to the microphone as I and Niall thank the fans and our crew. We don't mention management as a silent "fuck you".

As soon as we make it backstage Liam takes off in a mad dash to the bathroom yet again. This time I follow him into one of the stalls leaving Louis and Niall to deal with the questions and photos.

By the time I get there he is on his knees violently getting ill, his body so weak that his head is half way in the toilet.

I sink to my knees beside him my hands going to his back rubbing soothing patterns as I quietly hum to him trying to get him to calm down as he vomits and sobs.

Once he is finished I pull his body away from the toilet and into my arms letting him rest his head weakly against my chest. I continue to hum to him a lullaby my mum had sang to me when I was little as he sobs. 

Slowly his sobs quiet and he relaxes into my arms his body still trembling weakly as he lets out the occasional whimper.

"How is he?" the sound of Louis' voice makes me look up. Both he and Niall stand at the entrance of the stall worry in their eyes as they peer in their eyes going to the trembling broken Liam in my arms.

"He's not doing so great. I think I'm going to take him to a hospital. Could you guys cover for us and try to keep security from catching up with us? I really don't want management's servants following us to the hospital, Liam needs privacy and care not the crap that management will surely stir up with this," I plead with them.

"Not a problem. You'll want to call the hospital ahead of time though so you can slip right in and have a private room. Here are the keys to the car. I snatched them from Tod or Sam or whatever that jack ass's name is. Just get Liam taken care of we'll meet up with you as soon as the show is over," Louis assures me as he tosses me the keys to the SUV that we had arrived in. 

Niall leans in helping me pull a shaking Liam to his feet. I pull his arm over my shoulders and wrap my arm securely around in him in hopes of supporting his frail body.

Niall slides off his suit jacket wrapping it around Liam's shivering form before slipping out the door with Louis to keep our management busy and hopefully do a little damage control as well.

I carefully slip out of the bathroom holding Liam close. I move down the hallways and past nosy reporters and giddy celebs that have just won awards or are waiting to go on stage.

I move out the door that is used for people to slip outside for people to have a quick smoke in between commercial breaks. 

I don't even spare the five celebs outside a glace as I press the buttons on the SUV's remote in hope of finding it faster. Sure enough I spot it after pressing the unlock button several times. 

I slide Liam into the passenger seat his body going limp as he slowly starts to lose conscience. I lean in buckling his seat belt for him before gently pecking his forehead.

I hurry over to the driver's seat fumbling with the stupid key a couple times trying to get it into the ignition while also adjusting the seat and mirrors to my fitting. 

I pull out my phone dialing the number to the closets ER after a quick Google search. A friendly nurse picks up as I pull out of the parking lot.

I explain to her what is happening and who we are as I also try to listen to the GPS's directions and keep an eye on the road. She assures me that she will be waiting for us by the doors with a wheelchair and that she'll slip us right back to a private exam room. I thank her profoundly before hanging up needing to focus on getting there safely.

Liam starts to stir in his seat, but what I thought was him waking up was actually him just throwing up all over himself and the car.

I don't stop moving. I just adjust his still unconscious form so he doesn't choke.

I don't let the smell of vomit bother me as I pull into the closest parking spot to the doors. The friendly nurse hurries over to me as soon as she spots me.

Together we move Liam into the wheel chair before hurrying into the ER doors. She moves right past the registration and heads into the elevator pressing the second floor. 

She moves quickly as the doors open moving down the halls to an isolated room with no window on the door and just a single window in the room. There is an examination table with equipment surrounding it and a bathroom attached. 

"Get him changed into a hospital gown then wrap this around him. It should help warm him up. He can throw up in this bucket if needed and I'll need you to fill out these forms, Mr. Styles. The doctor should be in with you shortly," she assures me before hurrying out closing the door firmly behind her.

I carefully start to undress Liam tossing his clothes into a bag that the nurse had given me.

"H-Hazza?" he whispers as I pull his shirt over his head.

"Hey Li, how are you feeling?" I ask him my hands going to cradle his cheek.

"Crappy, mmm...I'm tired," he whispers as I work to unbutton his pants and tug them down leaving him in only his boxers.

"I know, love. Just hold on. I'll get you settled onto the examination table and tuck you in. The doctor will be here shortly to make you feel all better," I promise him as I pull the gown on him tying it gently.

He just weakly nods not even protesting as I lift him up in my arms to lower him gently down onto the examination table. With him settled down I pull the heated blanket over his trembling body after tucking a pillow under his head. 

I settle myself in the chair beside the table keeping his hand in mine. I quickly fill out the medical forms asking Liam a few questions here and there, but most of it I already know the answers to.

My phone buzzes in my pocket alerting me of a new text message. I tug it out of my pocket to see that it is a text from Niall

How is LI? Security found the car gone management pissed 1 hr till we can get there Any word from dr? 

I resist the urge to correct all his grammar errors knowing that now is not the time. I text him a quick reply on how Liam is doing and what is going on. As soon as I hit the little send button there is a knock at the door.

"Hello gentlemen. I am Dr. Warren and I will be caring for you tonight. What seems to be the problem?" a young African American male doctor asks as he comes over to Liam checking all his vitals and reactions.

I glance at Liam his paleness and trembling bottom lip alerting me that I will be doing most of the talking.

I explain to Dr. Warren everything that happened tonight. When he asks me how long the symptoms have been present I am stunned into silence realizing that I don't know.

"T-Three weeks," Liam's weak whispers tears falling down his cheeks as I gap at him.

"Three weeks? You should have seen a doctor after the first week. I'll have to run some blood test and a urine test. I'll take the blood myself to avoid any unwanted attention or it slipping out that you are here. I'll be right back to get the things I'll need. Do you think you could pee in this jar for me while I'm gone?" Dr. Warren asks offering Liam a jar from the cabinet above the sink.

"Y-Yeah, do you know what this could be?" Liam asks as he pulls the blanket in closer to him as though it could shield him from whatever is making him so sick.

"Not for sure. There are a large variety of things that match the symptoms that you are experiencing. The test I am going to run are just going to check for any levels that are too high or if there is anything in your system that shouldn't be there. I promise you though that we'll get to the bottom of this before the night is over," Dr. Warren assures him giving him a reassuring smile before slipping back out the door.

"This is really embarrassing, but could you help me? I-I don't know if I can stand on my own," he pouts making me give me an assuring smile. I grab his hands pulling him up into a sitting position. 

I help him step down from the table his legs trembling weakly beneath him. He leans heavily on me for support, but manages to make it to the toilet. 

He is shaking horribly from nerves and weakness well trying to pee in the cup while standing. His cheeks are so red and keeps apologizing profoundly, but I just chuckle assuring him that it is okay as I hold him steady by the waist.

When he finishes I take the little jaw from him closing the lid securely before setting it on the counter by the sink. We both wash our hands before I get him settled back down on the examination table.

"Harry, I'm scared. What if it's something really bad like cancer or my kidney again? I can't put my mum through that, I-I don't even know if I have the strength to go through that," he whimpers his brown eyes getting glassy.

"I'm sure it's nothing that catastrophic and even if it is I can guarantee you that all of us lads will be at your side along with your family as well plus our families. We're family, Li. We take care of each other especially in times of trouble," I assure him giving each of his knuckles a gentle peck making him let out this adorable little giggle and blush making his cheeks resemble the tint of the reddest apples.

The warning sound of another quick knock alerts of Dr. Warren's return.

He gives Liam an assuring smile as he settles down by the examination table with the equipment needed to draw blood.

"Are you scared of needles, Liam?" he asks as he cleans the skin on the inner part of his arm where the blood will have to be drawn.

"Not really, I've had a lot of experience with them as a child. I have learned to just not look," as he says this he turns his head to the side to look at me as Dr. Warren ties off his arm.

I give him a playful wink taking his spare hand as Dr. Warren inserts the needle. Liam's eyes stay locked with mine this silly little smile on his face that reminds me of a school boy speaking to his first crush for the first time.

"All done! I'll hopefully have the results back within a half hour and another hour for me to get a good idea of what I believe might be the cause. Depending on what I find in these tests you might need a CAT scan, MRI, Ultrasound or MRI later so be prepared for at least one of those," Dr. Warren warns us before slipping back out the room with several vials of blood and the jar of pee.

"Sounds like we're going to be here for a while, how does some TV sound?" I ask snatching up the remote to turn on the tiny plat screen hoping that the hospital has something on it.

"Anything to take my mind off this. Do you think the award show is on?" he asks as I flip through channels and press a bunch of buttons trying to figure out how it works not use to this style of remote.

I flip it onto the local area channels and all by darn there is Taylor prancing around on the stage as she sings some song I haven't even bothered to learn the name of.

"Admit it you sing this song while alone in the car," Liam taunts making me raise an eyebrow a playful smile coming across my own lips.

"Hey I don't know the name of it," I argue raising my hands up.

"You don't need to know the name of it to know the words. Come on Harry you know the words," he jokes.

"Cause we're young and restless,

We'll take this way too far

It'll leave you breathless

Or with a nasty scar

Got a long list of ex-lovers

They'll tell you I'm insane

But I've got a blank space baby 

And I'll write your name"

I belt out right along with Taylor making Liam let out the cutest stream of giggles before joining right in making a slightly higher pitched voice like me.

"Cheery lips, crystal skies 

I could show you incredible things 

Stolen kisses, pretty lies

You're the king baby and I'm your Queen

Find out what you want

Be that girl for a month"

We belt out probably catching the attention of anybody outside the door, but at that moment it doesn't matter. We're having phone regardless of being in an ER room and one of us being sick. The higher pitched voices along with absurdity of it all making the situation even funnier.

As the song comes to a close and we let our inner little diva's sing in a dramatic finale. 

"Imagine if that ever found itself on Instagram or Twitter," he laughs making me laugh even harder as I try to imagine the comments from the fans and even the possible comment from Taylor herself.

The laughter vanishes as though sucked up by some vicious vacuum or straw making all the chocolate milk disappear. Liam has turned a scary shade of green and is sitting up grasping at his stomach. The bucket is on the other side of the room and out of my reach leaving our only chance the toilet.

He realizes this as well as he tries to scramble off the examination table. I am there to catch him as he topples, but just as my hands land on his shoulders he doubles over throwing up all over my shoes and the legs of my pants.

It takes several painful gags for him to finish and when he does his legs buckle beneath him as he breaks down crying again. 

"I'm so sorry, Harry! T-Those were your favorite pair of shoes and now I've gone and ruined *hiccup* them," he sobs as I pull him up off the floor moving the blanket that has also got it to the floor to soak up hopefully most of the vomit and cover it up.

"Aw Li, it wasn't your fault. I can always buy a new pair it's no broken daisy," I assure him helping him back on to the table.

"A broken what?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me a smile, a weak one, but a smile on his lips.

"I don't know it was just something that came to my mind. You should know by now that I'm random," I joke truly not knowing where it came from. 

With him laying back down I grab some paper towel from the dispenser in an attempt to clean the vomit off, but it only smears it probably ruining the fabric. 

"Is there anything you guys...Oh no. Here I'll get somebody to clean that up really quick. Do you have something to change into Harry or do you want me to do some digging around? Liam, are you okay?" a friendly young nurse asks as she hurries over to Liam checking his basic vitals.

"I'm okay. Some water would be nice though," he admits as she grabs Liam another blanket and tucks it around him.

"I'll get right on that. Harry, do you need anything?" she asks as I pull my phone out shooting Niall a quick text to bring me a change of clothes.

"No I'm fine. One of my friends will bring me a change of clothes. It would be nice though if you could get this stuff out of here," I admit looking down at the puddle of vomit that is soaking through the blanket and the smell burning my nostrils.

"I'll be right back to do that. If you want you can toss your pants and shoes off to the side and wrap a blanket around yourself until they arrive," she offers placing another blanket over Liam's legs for me to use.

"Okay thank you," I agree not even bothering to wait until she is out the door to strip. I pull my shoes off kicking them to the side before unzipping my pants as well. This makes her scurry out the door her cheeks a flamed.

"Wow eager to take your pants off?" Liam asks watching as I kick my jeans to the side.

"You don't seem to mind too much and I'll have you know I love my body," I argue making him laugh.

"Oh I know you do and I've seen you naked plenty of times of course I don't mind," he laughs as I shake my boxer clad booty at him making him giggle. I wrap the blanket around me giggling a little at the feeling of the heat against my bare thighs as I settle down in the chair after sliding my shoes, socks and pants into a plastic bag to more than likely dispose of later.

Not long later the same nurse returns. She gives Liam some water to sip on before cleaning up the vomit from the floor leaving no sight or smell of it. She offers to toss the bag that contains my clothes out and I agree.

"Just don't sell them on EBay!" I call after making her crack up laughing muttering something about my vomit and a highway. Yeah she's a fan.

Not even five minutes later Dr. Warren walks in looking rather shocked, his brow scrunched together as though trying to solve the world's most difficult jigsaw puzzle.

"What is it? Am I okay?" Liam asks tightening his hands around his blanket.

"I-I...yes, but this is rather...strange. I'm going to run a couple quick test first I want you to pull the blanket down and gown up so I can see your belly," he orders not looking up from his papers as he moves a machine that I recognize as an ultrasound closer to Liam.

I help Liam adjust himself as the doctor had asked. As soon as Liam's little belly is out for the cool air to nibble at Dr. Warren squirts the gel on Liam's belly. 

"What are you looking for?" I ask grasping Liam's hand in mine as he nibbles nervously at his bottom lip.

"Um....Hold on..." he holds up finger as he moves near the bottom of Liam's belly before letting out a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Liam asks almost jolting upwards if it wasn't for my hand quickly stopping him.

Dr. Warren flips a switch and this strange whooshing sound fills the room.

I am honestly confused and based on Liam's expression is just as puzzled as me.

"It's a baby. Liam, you're pregnant. I would say about six weeks along," Dr. Warren replies making my mind go completely blank. Liam's pregnant. Liam's pregnant with Zayn's...

"Wait I haven't had sex in the past three months. That's not possible," Liam argues, his response making my heart lurch.

Oh no.

This can't be happening.

Of course Karma is going to come back and give me a bitch slap. How dare I fuck up one time?!

Now I've messed with my life and Liam's. I should have owned up to it right away, but no I was a coward and ran away that morning now I'm going to have to face the consequence of my actions.

"Actually Liam....you have," I mumble lowering my head in shame.

"What? When? I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had some one night stand with some guy from a club. Plus how would you know? I mean it wasn't like you would have been there," he argues making me sigh whishing he would put the pieces together so I didn't have to.

"Wait you had sex with him and he didn't know it? Should I be calling the police in here?" Dr. Warren asks already rising from his seat.

"Wait you had sex with me? Wh...oh...OH..T-That night? In New York?" Liam asks ignoring Dr. Warren, but his words don't go unnoticed by me.

Police? As in like the law and jail? I mean I had sex with Liam. It wasn't like he wasn't willing. I mean he was drunk and maybe a little limp at first...or was he fighting me? Oh God did I accidently rape the poor little puppy in front of me? 

"I-I yeah. You were drunk, I took you back to your room. You were a blubbering mess and hurt yourself. So I had sex with you, but not like because you hurt yourself and it wasn't like weird. It was just like making love only you were drunk and don't remember. I mean it was great it really was. I promise you were willing or at least I think I mean you were kind of drunk and I wasn't all like 'Hey Liam do you want make love,' but it wasn't like you said no. It just kind of happened and I panicked in the morning cleaned up the entire room and fled like a little chicken that I am! Oh God I can't go to prison! I'm like a little butterfly and the guys in there a like giant fucking wooly mammoths and do you know what they do to guys like me? They eat me! They eat little butterflies like me!" I babble panicking that is until I realize that Liam is laughing.

"Harry, you're not going to jail. You silly goose, I wouldn't send you there. I just wish you had waited cause I'm sure having sex with you or I mean making love with you is something I would like to remember. I love you dork and you took care of me that night. I know I was willing because I have been wanting to jump your bones for the past two years," he laughs making me actually start crying in relief.

I lean in to him pressing my lips against his in relief. Surprising me he doesn't push me away he just pulls me in closer deepening the kiss.

"Um...gentlemen I'm happy for you and all, but we do have something we need to sort out. There's a baby inside of one of you and you're kind of a guy," Dr. Warren says making us pull apart. 

"Can I carry to term?" Liam asks as Dr. Warren does a little more exploring of his lower abdomen cavity.

"Yes, you appear to have all the necessary parts...I would like to do a rectal..." Dr. Warren's words are cut off by Liam's cheer.

"We're having our baby!" he cheers pulling me in by the shirt collar for another kiss.

6 months later

Liam's POV

"Harry I need to pee," I whine at my boyfriend who is wrapped up around my big belly our little girl inside flutters out about kicking at her daddy's hand.

"Are you squishing your papa's bladder, peanut?" he coos at my tummy making me groan.

"Harry, I need to go now or I'm going to pee in the bed. You can talk to our peanut later," I whine at which he finally pulls away giving me a cheeky smile.

He helps me sit up allowing me to waddle my way over to the bathroom attached to our room. 

"HARRY! LIAM! IT'S NOOON!" Louis calls from downstairs as I hear the sound of footsteps on the steps as he and Niall both hurry up.

"Ugh what happened to sleeping in? Why did they decide to stop it when I'm eight months pregnant," I whine as I quickly wash up my hands and waddle back out to find something to wear.

"Can we get going? I really want to get this stupid visit to the local mall over with and here I thought we were on break. Management still has us led around on leashes like some show dogs," Niall grumbles his grumpiness getting to him after getting a call every two weeks to wonder around in the public. However this is the first time that we've had to do it all together.

"It's not us being led around like show dogs. It's more so Liam with him being the first pregnant man born with manly parts. The fact that we haven't said which one of us is the father is the only reason the rest of us have to," Louis adds making me feel a little self-conscience as I rub my growing belly. 

"I'm sorry Liam. This is probably the last thing you want to do today," Niall gets up pulling me into his arms so I am as close to him as I can get without squishing my belly.

"It's okay nothing you guys can do," I sigh as I pull away to waddle over to Harry and my closet to find something to wear.

"Did they give us anything special they want us to wear?" Harry asks coming to dig through our clothes with me.

"Not really. Just nothing too lazy looking and they want Liam's to show off his belly as much as possible," Louis replies as he scans over the email that we all had received last night.

I decide to coordinate my outfit to resemble close to the style of Niall and Louis. Louis and Niall both wear casual jeans, Louis' black and Niall's blue, with t-shirts with logos on them. Louis wears a black jean jacket as well. 

I settle on pair of maternity jeans and a t-shirt that hugs my belly so nicely that you can see my belly button puffing out. Harry helps me slide a black unzipped sweatshirt on before tugging on his own clothes, which as usual for Harry looks like he just walked off the stage at Madison Square Garden.

The sound of footsteps from downstairs alerts of security arriving. 

We slip down the stairs with me holding onto Niall in order to make sure I don't miscount my steps or topple forward.

"Alright we'll stop in several stores including some baby stores. Make sure you buy somethings to make it look convincing and all of you chat together like you're all interested in what will be purchased for the babies and each of you three carry some bags. We don't want it out yet that Harry is the father," security warns us as I sit down on the couch trying to get my stupid shoes on. My large belly proves to make this a difficult challenge. I can't even touch my feet let alone get my stupid shoes on.

Noticing my struggle Harry kneels down in front of me taking my shoes from me. He slides them on with ease and laces them up giving me a comforting smile. He rests his hands on either side of my belly as he leans in to peck my lips gently.

"You ready?" he asks helping me back to my feet as I slide my hands beneath my large belly. 

Together the four of us head out the door following our several security members closely. I ignore the fans sitting outside the house not liking to say hi to them for they should not be sitting out there in the first place. 

With Louis' help I crawl into the backseat settling on the middle seat with Harry on my left and Niall on my right as Louis takes the very back seat.

No words are spoken as we make our way to the mall. Harry keeps a hand on my stomach rubbing little circles where our baby girl is moving about. All three of the lads have this aura about them that radiated protectiveness and anger. 

Weeks ago we had asked management to lie off of the public appearances as I quickly approach my due date. My doctors, family and the lads all worried about an early delivery or a fan or paparazzi getting too rough and hurting the baby. Management wouldn't hear of it and has changed it so we just go in groups of pairs or trios instead. Nobody is pleased about this and my mum even threatened to sue them should anything happen to me while out on one of these little showing.

Management defiantly notified the press for when we pull into the parking lot there are at least a dozen milling about.

I slide out of the car gripping Niall's arm tightly well Harry keeps his arm draped around my waist. Louis walks a little ways ahead of us confidence in each of his strides. 

We push our way past paparazzi that yell different questions at us, insults and complements. Anything that they think will get a reaction out of us. 

Inside there are other shoppers shooting us looks of interest to see what all the commotion is about. As soon as they notice it is us they stop to stare or pull out their own phones to snap pictures and video record us. 

Louis leads the way to the closest baby store that he can find. There are pregnant ladies and people pushing strollers inside. They all watch us from the corner of their eyes as we search through cute little onesies and toys.

We already have the furniture. My mum and Anne had gone out to pick it all out for us and have it shipped to our address. It's just the little things now that we need. 

Niall somehow manages to find a One Direction onesie that he insists that we get. Louis finds a bunch of sassy ones while Harry finds some fashionable dresses, bows, shoes that have sparkles and little head bands. 

I find all sorts of cute little toys that have me gushing. There are little Disney ones and all sorts of animals. I had to have bought at least a dozen or more. 

By the time we have all our items checked out there are fans crowding the doors and paparazzi so close that it takes our bodyguards and some mall security to push a safe path through. 

Harry wraps an arm closely around me while Louis snaps at anybody that dares to even attempt to touch me. 

We don't even make it to the next store of our choice. There are so many appearing many getting more desperate to get our attention. I find myself getting claustrophobic and based on Niall's expression I'm not the only one. 

Our three security guards are a mistake for we need more like a dozen. They are being pushed and pulled as much as we are. I find myself stumbling as paparazzi tug at my sweat shirt. 

A camera is thrusted in front of my face and I can feel somebody hit my shoulder roughly. I tumble backwards landing roughly on my back, the sudden impact making me gasp out loud.

Harry is above me while Louis and security try to keep people back.

A sudden rush of pain in my lower tummy makes me gasp clutching at my tummy. Tears stain my cheeks as I cry out. Around me more people disappear as I hear people screaming at people. 

"Come on, let's get somewhere safe," Harry yells to me his voice barely audible over everything else that is happening around us. 

He pulls me close against him as I hold my stomach crying from the sudden pain, my fear for the health of my little girl overwhelming me. 

We somehow push our way into a sports store. As soon as we are inside the security gate is pulled down by employees. There are a group of people crowded into the corner that look to be about my age and the two employees are watching us with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Li?" Harry asks settling me down on a bench to try shoes on.

"I-I don't know, my stomach and back hurt. Harry, I think something is wrong," I whisper as another sharp pain shoots through me making me whine clinging tightly to Harry's arm.

"We've called the police to get these people under control, but they said it could be more than hour to get everybody out of the way to get an ambulance in here," one of our security guards warn us looking rather bored with the entire situation.

"Fuck, hold on, Li. I'm sure it's just Braxton hicks or..." Harry doesn't get to finish that sentence for there is a sudden sound of water hitting tile. 

I gasp clutching my stomach as the water gushes out from my crotch. My water has broken and there is no going back now. 

Harry scoops me up in his arms hurrying me back to the dressing rooms. Niall is already there laying out unzipped sleepy bags on the floor. Harry lays me out on the pile while whispering sweet nonsense to me. 

"I-I can help if you like. I'm in my fourth year of medical school and have the basic training of delivering a baby," one of the girls from the group that had been in that group when we entered offers.

"Y-Yes please, we need all the help we...AHH!" I scream as a sharp dagger like pain fills my lower tummy making me fall back onto the sleeping bags. I can feel more liquid gushing out of me making me sob uncontrollably.

I can feel my pants being tugged away as somebody puts me head gently in their lap. I look up to see Harry's radiant green eyes his fingers entangling through mine as he helps me through breathing exercises trying to get me calmed down. 

"Why is there so much blood?" I hear Niall asks as I roll my head to the side my nose pressed up against Harry's thigh as I gasp my way through more pain.

"It's the sudden delivery. It's normal. He's fine. Grab me some water bottles, a crap load of towels, a knife that has been cleaned, some blankets, several pillows and a first aid kit," the med student orders as she pulls my legs apart. 

"How far along is she?" I ask as I feel my little girl making her way out of me making the pressure on my lower half unbearable.

"Quite far actually, you're lucky to be having a quick labor," she smiles up at me giving my thighs a squeeze as she pushes around my hole with her fingers, "I have always been a fan of yours, but I never thought that when I would be introducing myself that I would have my fingers up your ass as a baby is making her way out," she laughs making me smile a little.

"Defiantly a hell of a way to meet somebody, what's your name anyway?" Harry asks as he runs his fingers over my shoulders massaging the aching muscles there.

"Ashely, I actually attended your last concert in your OTRA tour. It was an amazing show and very heart breaking to watch. I hope to be able to go to another One Direction concert again in the future," she explains as Niall and Louis come back with the supplies requested in hand.

"Believe me when we do get back together you'll be seeing us again. Hell I'll give you four tickets to a dozen different shows," Harry replies breaking the tension in the room a little.

Louis and Niall begin placing the things she requested where she asks. Two pillows go under my head, another under my back. A blanket is draped over my belly well another is put over my legs. A towel is wet with cool water to dab at my sweaty skin as I breath through contractions. Several towels are placing beneath me to catch some of the fluids leaking out of my body. 

"Liam, you're fully dilated. You need to start pushing on the next contraction," she instructs as Harry helps me into a position that will be easier to push. Clasping onto my legs I push down as she instructs screaming at the top of my lungs as I do. 

Harry is squeezing my hand tightly well Louis and Niall keep my legs bent and out of the way. 

I don't let myself fall back after each push. I stay like that taking deep slow breaths until she orders me to push again. 

Twenty minutes have gone by and my baby's head is finally out allowing me to fall back gasping and crying. 

"A couple more pushes Liam and your baby will be here," she encourages as I am propped up again with Harry's help and push down once again this time I put everything I have in it. I can feel my hole being torn apart as my little girl is making her way out. 

A loud shriek fills the room at last. I collapse back laughing, panting and crying all at the same time. Ashley places my squirming little girl on my stomach chest. I reach up running my fingers over her tiny hands. Harry is carefully cutting her free from me with a hunting knife.

Louis gently takes her from me lowering her half way into a helmet that is being used as a makeshift bathtub to wash all the gunk off her. 

Ashely carefully washes my lower region with bottled water and a hand towel.

"The bleedings is slowing, and you won't need stiches it should heal on its own. I'm going to tuck a towel up into your lower region to catch the blood that will be leaving your body for a while, it's nothing abnormal bleeding after giving birth is normal," she assures me as she tucks a towel in between my legs. Another towel is wrapped around my lower region before a blanket is draped over the area. 

I pay little attention though for my eyes are my little girl. Louis wraps her up like a little burrito in a towel before handing her back over to Harry. 

Harry is crying silently as he coos at our baby girl. The look in his green eyes is of total adoration and devotion. He meets my gaze before gently lowering her down into my arms. I cradle her close to me kissing the top of her head gently.

"What's her name?" Niall asks as he peers down at her as well.

"Aria Jewel," I whisper my eyes dripping as my body begs for rest, but my arms ache to hold our little girl.

"You can sleep, Li. I've got you both," Harry assures me taking her gently from my arms well also managing to keep my hand entangled with his.

A silent promise to not leave ever again, and make what originally had been an accident into a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop your thoughts in the comments and leave me kudos. :D <3


End file.
